


Blood and sperm all over the place

by CloudLeopard



Category: K-pop, 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Blood, Boys In Love, M/M, Minor Injuries, Public Masturbation, Skateboarding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-07
Updated: 2020-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:14:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23056063
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CloudLeopard/pseuds/CloudLeopard
Summary: From a writing prompt inspired by the t-shirt Jimin has worn on multiple occasions with the infamous 'blood and sperm all over the place' quoteTaehyung and Jimin get inappropriate at an outdoor skateboarding competition
Relationships: Kim Taehyung | V/Park Jimin
Comments: 3
Kudos: 47





	Blood and sperm all over the place

It was less than half an hour after settling down in the grass to watch the skating competition that Taehyung conceded to himself that he may have made a mistake in coming here today. 

On the face of it, why not? Gorgeous, fit guys, with the occasional girl, fighting it out on the half pipe that’s been erected in the middle of the flattest field in town specifically for today.

Taehyung isn’t a skater, but he appreciates the aesthetic, board shorts, vest tops, baseball caps. The fluidity and grace with which the riders moved was all really hot.

It's still early, almost punishingly so, the dew still dampening the grass in places, and the air is still cool. Taehyung is buried in his oversized hoodie, never more grateful for the way the extra fabric pools in his lap, he needs it. Since the first skater dropped down the face of the half pipe to practise, his dick has been making its presence felt. He isn’t hard, not really, but he’s far from soft, and with each rider that lines up to practise, his problem gets a little bit worse.

He’s mostly holding it together, breathing maybe just a little faster, a little shallower than he really should be considering he is sitting still, he is mostly ok, until he makes accidental eye contact with the last rider to practise. Park Jimin lining up his board, positioning it half off the top of the ramp, ready to drop.  
Not everyone here is local, but Jimin is, Taehyung knows Jimin. He’s in the year above him at school, social butterfly, unashamedly out and the subject of so very many of Taehyung’s wet dreams. 

Jimin is beautiful, he feels weird describing another guy as beautiful, but Jimin just is. He isn’t particularly tall, and he doesn’t look particularly muscly, until you look closely, and Taehyung has, too many times. Jimin has the musculature of a dancer, strong arms and chest, thick thighs and an almost sinfully rounded ass that has caused Taehyung to blank out at some embarrassingly inconvenient moments. But the worst part, or maybe the best part about Jimin is his lips. Dick sucking lips as one of his cruder friends had teased him one day in the cafeteria when Taehyung happened to be passing by. Jimin had just laughed, almost falling off his seat in mirth, denying nothing. It was a mental image that had followed Taehyung around ever since.

But Jimin doesn’t know him, of this Taehyung is 100% convinced. So why, when they made eye contact, did Jimin smirk at him so knowingly? Taehyung went from struggling to control a semi to fully damn hard, just from one look from Jimin.

He grabs his backpack from where it was lying next to him and shoves it unceremoniously into his lap, drawing his knees up, trapping the bag, realising too late that the weight of it gave him some unexpected but really fucking welcome stimulation to his now solid dick.

He pressed on the top of the backpack, just slightly, biting back a moan of relief as his dick finally had something to rub up against. This was really fucking risky, there weren’t many people here yet, but he was still sat in the middle of a goddamn field, he couldn’t do this.

But he also couldn’t stop, pressing his backpack down harder and faster into his lap, trying to be subtle, face blazing red with both embarrassment and repressing the urge to just grab hold of himself and jerk off like he so desperately needed to.

He was so close, heat rising in his gut, dick throbbing with the need to come when someone scared the living shit out of him, suddenly sitting down next to him.  
Taehyung squeaked in a most unmanly fashion, releasing his death grip on his backpack, dick almost painfully hard, and turned to look at none other than Park fucking Jimin.

“Hey, Taehyung, right?” Jimin started, “you’re here kind of early, not skating?”

Taehyung gulped, Jimin was here, next to him, talking to him?

He just nodded for a second, his distracted brain struggling to make sense of Jimin’s sudden appearance, never mind his friendly questions.

“Umm, no, I mean yes,” he babbled, wanting to kick himself for making such a fool of himself.

But Jimin smiled gently and waited patiently for Taehyung to unscramble his thoughts.

Taehyung took a big breath and started again.

“Sorry, umm, yes I’m Taehyung, and I guess I am kind of early, and no, not skating,” he finished, mumbling a bit. Shy, so shy in front of Jimin.

“Cool,” Jimin said easily. “Don’t suppose you brought any food did you?” He asked hopefully, indicating Taehyung’s backpack and widening his eyes almost beggingly. 

“Food trucks won’t be here for a bit, and I was late so didn’t grab anything, ‘m fucking starving now,” he whined almost petulantly.

Despite his embarrassment, Taehyung nodded, he’d not planned on having to move far while the competition was on so he’d planned meticulously, he had several different snacks.

He started to drag the zipper open, revealing the contents to Jimin.

“Oh, you’re fucking amazing,” Jimin moaned out in pleasure, plunging his hand into the backpack to retrieve something, and inadvertently shoving Taehyung’s backpack deeper into his lap, and harder against his still very on edge dick.

Taehyung grabbed Jimin wrist out of pure instinct and yanked it out of his bag, feeling like shit at the sudden look of hurt on Jimin’s face.

“Sorry,” Jimin told him, “I shouldn’t of…”

“No, I’m sorry,” Taehyung gabbled, cutting Jimin off, “don’t know why I did that.” He quickly grabbed the snack out that Jimin had been aiming for, offering it to him. 

“Please,” he begged softly, hoping that Jimin would take it.

Jimin smiled back again, “you sure, you seemed kind of protective over your food,” he joked gently.

Taehyung blushed and ducked his head down, struggling to keep eye contact with Jimin, “it's fine,” he said softly.

“Hey Tae,” Jimin started, “can I call you Tae? Shall we share?” he waggled the bag of snacks enticingly.

Despite his shyness and his continuing hardness, Taehyung nodded yes to both questions.

They chatted for a few minutes, between bites, tentatively getting to know each other, Jimin slowly coaxing Taehyung out of his shell with his gentle questions and rapt attention. And then he had to go.

“I’ll see you later on?” Jimin asked, “when I’m done?”

Taehyung nodded, “ok,” he agreed.

“We’ll go and get lunch together or something?” Jimin suggested.

Taehyung nodded again, no words coming out this time, did Jimin just ask him out on a date?

Despite his lack of words, he got a blindingly wide smile back from Jimin, making his eyes all but disappear. Taehyung had seen other people cause Jimin to smile like this often enough to know it was genuine, this was Jimin at his happiest, and it made him feel like his chest might actually burst with giddiness.

The competition was winding down, four more competitors to go, when it struck Taehyung that his little problem was about to become a really really big problem. He was still hard, no matter how much he ignored it, his dick was refusing to go down. Soon Jimin would be competing, and then Jimin would be coming over, expecting to take Taehyung to lunch, expecting Taehyung to stand up.

He’s not one to be a show-off, but Taehyung knows he isn’t exactly small, definitely not small enough to be concealable when he’s fully hard. He has one alternative, the alternative that was so close to becoming a reality just before Jimin came to talk to him, he was going to have to find a way to cum, clean up, and then go on his date.

He needs to do this fast, and discretely, but it's busier now, people are sitting closer. Taehyung is torn between mortification and it being kind of a turn on that he might get caught.

The terror wins out though and, despite being so tantalisingly close, he just can’t let go enough to actually cum, until Jimin steps up to the top of the half pipe again.  
Jimin grins at him, winks, and then presses one finger to his lips, kissing the tip. Taehyung’s mind implodes, all of the dirty thoughts he’s had in the past, about Jimin’s body, Jimin’s ass, but mostly Jimin’s lips and what they’d look like wrapped around his dick. Taehyung bites his own lip hard, ducks his face into his backpack and fucking explodes. He’s been on edge for so long that it’s a monumental effort not to groan out as cum streams out of him, wave after wave of pleasure, pulse after pulse of cum, soaking his boxers. Before he’s even done, he knows there’s no cleaning this mess up, he’s going to have to go on his date commando.  
He’s so distracted he misses the initial gasp from the audience, but he doesn’t miss the sudden frenzy of activity, the crowd’s murmurings and the medical staff rushing to the bottom of the half pipe. Fuck. What has he missed?

It has to be Jimin, something has happened, but what? What should he do now? He needs to get out of his soaked underwear and get rid of them, but Jimin is hurt, and Taehyung freezes, unsure of what to do.

He watches at Jimin is helped to his feet, and an applause ripples through the crowd, relief that Jimin appears ok. He watches as Jimin points to him, and he’s escorted to Taehyung’s side.

“…any concerns at all Mr Park,” the paramedic if telling him, “come straight back to us.”

Jimin nods gingerly, still pressing a wad of gauze to his temple. His elbows and knees look pretty scraped up too, and there’s a thin line of blood trickling down one of his shins.

“Shit Jimin, let me see?” Taehyung asked as Jimin lowered himself gingerly to the ground.

He took the gauze off the side of his head, showing Taehyung the cut. Taehyung gulped, it looked pretty bad, “doesn’t it need stitching?” he asked.

Jimin nodded, “yeah, or glueing I hope, stitching there is going to hurt like a bitch. They can’t do it though, I have to go to the hospital. Might need to take a rain check on our lunch, I’m sorry.”

“Oh no,” Taehyung gasped, far more concerned for Jimin than he was about their lunch. “I’ll come with you? You can’t go alone, why aren’t they taking you?”

Jimin giggled, “take me in an ambulance for a cut on the head? I wouldn’t go with them. Hospital isn’t far, you don’t have to come.”

“I know,” Taehyung told him, “but I want to.”

“Ok then, thanks,” Jimin told him, his smirk returning, “was it worth it though?”

Taehyung was sure he looked as confused as he felt. “Was what worth it?”

“Distracting me,” Jimin told him boldly, “was it worth it? Did you, you know, cum?”

Taehyung instantly blushed deeper than he can ever remember blushing before.

“What?” he choked out.

Jimin’s smirk grew, leaning into Taehyung to murmur in his ear, “did you think I didn’t know you were hard earlier? Humping your backpack like a desperate dog. Out in the open? Kind of naughty don’t you think?”

Taehyung just gasped.

“You were so close when I was at the top right?” Jimin continued, his satori deepening with each word, sending chills down Taehyung spine, “did you cum for me?”

Taehyung whimpered at the implications, but he nodded, Jimin’s face close enough that he felt his hair tickling along his cheekbone.

A dirty little giggle burst from Jimin, “good boy,” he all but whispered, “let me feel?”

“What?” Taehyung whimpered.

“I’ll be subtle,” Jimin murmured, placing one hand up the inside of Taehyung’s thigh, just above his knee, waiting for confirmation.

Taehyung just spread his legs a little wider, nodding once.

Jimin’s fingers slid stealthily up higher and higher, hiding what he was doing between Taehyung’s legs with his own body, until he was inside Taehyung’s boxers, gently exploring his balls and now soft shaft.

“Tae, fuck,” Jimin said, his voice sounding wrecked, “you’re so wet.”

Taehyung didn’t even know what to reply to that.

“You come a lot don’t you baby?” Jimin continued, “good, I love getting filled when I get fucked.”

Taehyung gasped out a little whimpery, “oh fuck,” at the implication, his dick giving a valiant little lurch in appreciation.

“Oops,” Jimin giggled, withdrawing his hand, “don’t want to get you hard again yet do we?” Not waiting for Taehyung’s reply before examining his fingers, licking and sucking at the remnants of cum clinging to them.

Neither of them had noticed that Jimin had stopped putting pressure on his still bleeding temple, and he now had a thick line of blood down his face to where it had been resting on Taehyung’s t-shirt, staining it bright red.

“You should keep this,” Jimin suggested, poking at the blood, “and your underwear. Remind you of the first time I bled for you and the first time you came for me.”

Taehyung wrinkled his nose up, “yuk Jimin,” he complained, “how hard did you hit your head?”

Jimin laughed out loud, throwing himself into Taehyung, smearing yet more blood onto his chest.

“Not that hard,” he replied when he eventually calmed down, “maybe I’m going to be too kinky for you. Still want to find out?”

Taehyung rolled his eyes slightly, “how about we get your head fixed first huh?” he suggested.

“’s not going to make me any less kinky,” Jimin told him solemnly.

“At least it’ll stop you bleeding all over what was my favourite shirt,” Taehyung sassed back, his confidence with Jimin already growing.

He stood up, “wait here a sec, I’m just going to go…” he indicated to the bathrooms, trying not to blush. 

Despite Jimin’s suggestion, he threw out his boxers, his shirt would have to suffice until he got home but there was no way he was either wearing or carrying around his underwear for a second longer.

Jimin was clearly pretty sore, and he clung onto Taehyung all the way to the hospital and needed Taehyung to hold his hand while his wound was glued together. He escorted Jimin home afterwards and left him on his sofa with a peck on the lips and a promise to text him later to check how he was.

When he got home, going straight to his room to change his clothes, he couldn’t help brushing his fingers over the now dried blood on his shirt, the sight of it making him smile. This isn’t how he’d expected today to go, far too much blood and sperm all over the place, a chaotic start to any relationship. But maybe it really is the start of something and maybe the chaos is ok, maybe it’ll be kind of perfect for him and Jimin, time will tell.


End file.
